Daddy Loves You
by plum flower
Summary: Set before the final battle, a father tells his wife and child good-bye. [COMPLETE]


A/N: Hey! I finally have the one-shot up! I really do hope you enjoy this. Also, I don't know if I got the whole 'getting into the Ministry' process right, I didn't have my Ootp book when I was writing this…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Many families gathered around the Ministry to see the brave aurors go off to the Final Battle. Many braced themselves for the red letter to arrive at one time or another. Inside would be the report of the death of an auror or one lost in battle…

Cho held on to her daughter's hand as they walked to the car.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Sakura asked as Cho strapped her in the car seat.

"We're going to see Daddy go off to war," she replied, forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh…"

Cho shut the door and walked around to the driver's side and sat. She entered her decorated keys and started up the car. Her eyes watered as she sighed deeply. Her eyes wandered up to the rear-view mirror and caught sight of Sakura gazing intently up at her.

"Please don't cry Mummy," came her soft voice, "Daddy will be back soon."

Cho forced another smile at her daughter. "Yes, I'm sure he will be."

She drove off swiftly to a nearby parking lot close to the Ministry of Magic. There, she could apparate inside the phone booth. She got Sakura out the back seat and held her hand firmly as she concentrated on apparating to the phone booth. Once inside, she picked up the golden phone and dialed for service. A welcoming voice greeted them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic! What is your destination?"

"Umm…I'll be going to the Auror's Headquarters, entering as a visitor with a party of two," Cho answered.

"Please proceed to the gate."

Cho picked up the two visitor buttons and pinned them to herself and Sakura. They exited the booth and quietly walked over to the Golden Gate which had recently appeared. The gatekeeper noticed their buttons and allowed them through.

They journeyed down the long corridor towards the elevator. She pressed the numerical button and waited patiently for the short ride to end. Cho noticed Sakura fidgeting with something in her small hands.

"What do you have there, Sweetie?" she questioned.

"It's just a flower I found in the kitchen," Sakura replied quietly.

Cho instantly remembered the cherry blossom in the kitchen. Harry had given it to her only days before…

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Sure Mummy," Sakura said happily.

Cho took the cherry blossom and fixed it in Sakura's hair. It looks better that way…she thought to herself.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop and Sakura stumbled slightly. She hugged her mother's leg to regain her composure.

"C'mon Saki, let's go see your father," Cho said, her voice quivering.

They walked out onto the Auror's level, only to see the usual offices closed and the corridor filled with waiting families and friends. Cho gently pulled Sakura through the crowd over to an empty section of the hall. There, they waited for the Aurors to come through the door on the other end of the corridor.

Silence fell over the family members and friends as the doors opened. Though, soon enough chatter and sobs pierced the quiet.

Cho caught sight of Harry, Ron, Draco, and Roger Davies among the sea of Aurors. She waved and they made their way over to her direction. For the first time that day, a true smile crossed her face.

"I didn't think you'd become an Auror, Draco," Cho said, cocking her head slightly.

"It was either this or a Death Eater, and I'd rather not take the Dark Mark," he joked, his eyes sparkling.

"And who might you be?" Ron asked, gesturing towards Sakura, who was hiding behind Cho.

"She's my daughter," Cho replied, giving Sakura a gentle push forward. She looked up at all of them with her large eyes.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed smiling. She ran over to Harry hugging his leg. She was truly the spinning image of him, with only a few features of Cho. She had thick black curls now accented with the pinky-white cherry blossom, forest green eyes, and golden freckles which she inherited from Cho.

She backed away from Harry to look at all of them clearly. "Hi," she directed towards Ron, Draco, and Roger.

"Hello," they replied, making her smile.

"Mummy's told me lots about you guys," she smiled again.

"_Really?"_ Roger asked, interested.

"That's enough, Saki. Don't you have other people to meet anyways?" Cho asked, cocking her head again.

"I'll go meet up with Hermione then," Draco sighed, looking for her through the thick crowd.

"I'd better see my family," said Ron, walking over to his siblings.

"Yeah, I think I see Jade," Roger stated looking around. "Nice seeing you and Saki." Roger said before going off to a pretty blonde.

"It's so good to see you again, Harry," Cho said relieved as she hugged him, tears leaking from her brilliant chestnut brown eyes. She closed them briefly, knowing what was coming…their good-byes.

Cho felt a tugging on her jeans and broke apart from Harry to look down. Sakura was gazing up at Cho with her arms up in a please-pick-me-up way. She pulled the toddler up from her position on the floor and into her arms. She handed Sakura to Harry.

"Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed energetically.

"Hey Saki, how've you been?"

"I've been good Daddy. Mummy's been taking great care of me," she replied smiling.

"Really? That's good. Oh, and by the way, the flower looks lovely in your hair," Harry commented, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," she giggled.

Suddenly, a short ring erupted through the hall.

Harry sighed, putting Sakura back down. "That's the signal," he said sadly.

Cho's eyes stung as a pool formed in them, a single tear escaping. She closed them for a moment as two more tears fell. "Ok then," she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. She hugged Harry tightly as he stroked her hair with his free hand. He kissed her one last time before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura, I want you to remember one thing while I'm gone ok?" he started.

She nodded.

"Just remember that what ever happens, Daddy loves you," he said kneeling down to her level to embrace her. She was truly the sweetest kid he'd ever seen.

"Ok Daddy. I love you too," came her soft voice.

"I love you, Cho," he said, turning back to her.

"I love you too, Harry. Please be careful," she replied through stifled sobs.

He nodded before heading towards the door at the end of the hall. Cho burst into a fury of tears, unable to help herself. Harry caught sight of Cho and Sakura crying and began to feel horrible. He turned back and disappeared through the door. Cho grabbed Saki's hand.

"Come on, Saki. It's time to go," she announced, her voice trembling.

- - -

Three days later, a red letter came…


End file.
